


I Thought That I Heard You Laughing

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humour, M/M, fest: samhain_smut, mazes are cool, teenagers having fun, teenagers hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo and Scorpius rent a cottage near the Longleat hedge maze for the Halloween weekend and invite various friends to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought That I Heard You Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to [Longleat](http://www.longleat.co.uk/explore/adventure-park/hedge-maze/) so any inaccuracies stem from that fact. Many thanks to inside_the_veil and mrs_jack_turner for betaing.
> 
> Written for samhain_smut and posted [here](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/46786.html).

"It's closed now. No one's there," Hugo said. "Just saying."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you proposing that we break in?"

"It's technically not breaking in if we use an unlocking charm."

"He's right, you know," Heather said. "By definition, an unlocking charm doesn't include breaking things."

Hugo smiled. "We all in then?" He looked at the others. Heather was in - he knew he could count on her. Rose looked dubious but interested. Al just shrugged. Lily was in, too, of course. Mark and Anthony looked at each other and then shrugged. Sarah nodded and Gail did her 'whatever, if that's what we're doing' thing, which left only... Well. James and Scorpius, The Voices Of Reason.

"The definition of breaking in includes trespassing," James said, slowly, but Hugo could hear the want in his voice.

Al stopped staring at Sarah for long enough to poke his brother. "Are we wizards or are we not?"

"Some of us are _witches_ , Al," Lily said. "You know. The ones in this room who have _boobs_."

"My point still stands. We can all apparate out if the muggles find out we're there. Right?" He looked around. "Everyone here is of age?"

"Everyone here is out of Hogwarts," Scorpius pointed out. Al grinned sheepishly. "I'm in," Scorpius then said, giving Hugo an exasperated but fond look.

Hugo got to his feet, not bothering at all to suppress his glee. With Scorpius on his side, he knew James would be won over as well.

"There need to be rules," Hugo announced, grinning. "One. No one gets to use the invisibility cloak. Leave it, Al. Two -"

"He or she who gets to the centre first gets dibs on the master bedroom," Rose chirped, Scorpius glaring at her.

"That's _ours_ ," he said. "Mine. And Hugo's."

"Not anymore." Rose smiled sweetly. "Now you've got to fight for it."

"No."

"Oh _yes_." She bounced in the sofa. "You don't want to because you know I'll beat you."

" _Never_ ," Scorpius said, firmly.

Hugo, not really happy with maybepossibly losing the master bedroom, decided to just go with it. "Three -" He frowned. "Do we have a third rule?"

"Anyone gets hurt, we send up red sparks," James said. "I should hope that won't be necessary."

"Four. No one hurts anyone. Sabotaging each other is cool, but keep it to kiddie spells, please. We don't want to deal with bloody noses and missing limbs. Uhm." Hugo paused.

"Everyone against everyone," Scorpius said, stepping up next to Hugo. He was smirking, the bastard, which meant he was planning something. "First one to the centre gets the master bedroom, apparently... but last one has to cook breakfast for everyone tomorrow morning." His smirk grew wider. "And don't forget...on Hallow's Eve, the veil between this world and the one beyond is thinner than ever...don't let the ghosts scare you."

"You're kidding," Lily said flatly. "Ghosts? Did you go to to the same school as me? Because I'm thinking you didn't, if you're trying to scare us with _ghost talk_ , of all things."

Scorpius sighed. "I was just setting the mood. Nevermind, then."

"Let's go. Before James changes his mind." Al stood up, nudging his brother.

*

"We're going to team up, aren't we?" Hugo whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius shook his head minutely, smirk back on his lips. "Score!"

"Weren't you listening? Everyone against everyone," he whispered back. "Watch your back, Hugo, lest you be cursed..."

Hugo grumbled. "Teaming up increases our chances to get our bedroom back," he pointed out.

"If Hugo and Score could stop being couple-y for a second, it would be really great!" Al said loudly. Score looked away from Hugo, giving Al his attention. "Guys? You listening? Cool. Everyone ready?"

There was a murmur of assent.

"Brilliant. On three. One - two - THREE!" Al whooped and took off into the maze, Lily hot on his heels. Gail and Sarah were right behind her, and so were Hugo, Scorpius, Mark, and Anthony. James and Heather were the only ones not running, seemingly trying to hastily concoct a strategy.

"Not so fast, bro!" Lily screamed and sent a tripping hex after Al, who crashed to the ground. Lily shot past him. "See ya later!"

"Sorry man!" Sarah yelled as she shot past Al.

Within minutes they were all dispersed, having shot off into various branch-offs of the maze. Hugo had lost Scorpius instantly; a blink of an eye and then he was gone and he had no idea _where_ he'd gone off to.

Suddenly, proposing to break into the maze in the dead of the night because 'it would be fun' wasn't so much fun anymore. He heard laughter from somewhere behind him - it sounded like James and Heather - so he started running again. He'd get to the centre and claim their bedroom back. Yes. He would.

He shot out of a narrow walk and crashed right into someone else. They both went down and Hugo got his breath knocked out. "Ow!"

"Moron," Rose said and elbowed him in the side. She got up and kept running, leaving Hugo to scramble to his feet on his own.

She didn't get very far, because a skeleton suddenly wooshed out of the bushes in front of her, cackling maniacally. Rose screamed, then cursed loudly and banished it back into the bushes. Hugo grinned. "I suppose I forgot to tell you that the place is rigged for Halloween?" he said casually. "Didn't think you'd be scared by _plastic_."

Somewhere on the left, somebody else let out a shriek.

"Were you saying something?" Rose said, having now composed herself. "Didn't that sound like your dear _boyfriend_?"

"Shut up." Hugo pushed her into the bush and took off, ignoring her swearing. Yes, it had sounded like Scorpius, and Hugo was hell bent on finding him.

He went down the first way on the left he could find, but soon had to backtrack when it turned out to be a dead end. The next left-ward walk was incredibly narrow, but he slipped through easily - and what was better, there right in front of him was a bridge. It was one of four and each bridge towered over the hedges and offered a view of of the maze. Hugo ran up on top of it and looked around.

The centre wasn't all that far off, he saw. He could see Lily's red head as she ran along one of the outermost walks, in the opposite direction of the centre. Mark and Anthony were somewhere in the far distance, he thought - maybe - he wasn't sure. It was dark, but he could see what was probably a dark-blond head. Rose was in the path next to his, Sarah was in the one next over and Gail was turning a corner somewhere behind him. James and Heather were nowhere to be seen, and so was Scorpius. Where was Scorpius?

Hugo heard steps behind him and he turned swiftly. Gail was running up behind him, a look of determination on her face, her wand out. Hugo took off again. Gail's spells were deadly, at best, and he had no intentions of getting caught by her and left to rot.

Right - left - another plastic skeleton. Hugo pushed it out of the way impatiently and then realised he couldn't remember which way he was now supposed to run to find the centre. He had half a mind to run back to the bridge to have a second look, but he could hear something coming from the right, so he just started off down the left path without thinking.

After a few twists and turns it turned out to be another dead end. He groaned, and just as he was about to turn around, something touched his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump a foot in the air.

"It's just me," Scorpius said, laughter apparent in his voice. Hugo glared at him.

"You scared the shit out of me, Score. I didn't hear you coming."

"Mmh." Score smiled and laced his fingers with Hugo's. "I could've told you this was a dead end."

"Then why didn't you?" Hugo asked , pulling Scorpius a bit closer.

"I wanted you here," he replied, pressing his lips to Hugo's in a soft kiss. "Thought we could have some _fun_ while everyone is running around."

"Oh..." Hugo breathed against his lips. "What about the race? I'm not actually very keen on losing the bedroom. You know. The one with the awesome bed and bathroom and the _minibar_."

Scorpius chuckled. "Did you forget? I used to work here during the summer holidays. I know this place inside out."

Hugo narrowed his eyes at him. "So...?"

"I already went to the centre. I warded it off so the others can't get there. Only if they break the wards will they find the centre." He grinned. "So. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." But Hugo was smiling and Scorpius was kissing him again. "What if the others see?"

"Part of the excitement, baby." Scorpius slid his hand up under Hugo's shirt. His hand was cold, but warmed soon as it smoothed round his hip.

"Don't call me _baby_. You know I hate it."

"Mmh. Sorry." Scorpius pulled him closer by the hip, their bodies flush against each other now. Hugo could feel that Scorpius was hard.

"Oh," he breathed. "You were serious."

Scorpius wasn't smiling anymore, rather he was looking at Hugo darkly, waiting to see whether Hugo'd agree or not. Somewhere not far off there was a series of loud giggles and a shout. Al and Lily, or maybe Gail. Maybe all three.

Hugo looked over Scorpius' shoulder, but no one was there, and the path was as dark as ever. "Yes," he then said, "let's."

"I thought you'd never make up your mind." The relief in his voice was clear and Hugo couldn't help but smile. "I want you so much - I've been thinking about this for...ages. Feels like ages." Scorpius drew in a shaky breath, both hands now wandering under Hugo's shirt.

"Why here?" Hugo asked. "It's not exactly...well. Nice. The ground's muddy and there's leaves and...stuff...and it's a bit chilly, and...well, the others..."

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius bit Hugo's lip gently, then seemed to lose what was left of his control and smashed their mouths together, grinding against Hugo. "Want you." Another breathy kiss and Scorpius' fingers busied themselves with the fastenings of Hugo's jeans.

"'Kay." Hugo pulled at Scorpius' scarf to get to his throat, gasping against his warm skin as Scorpius wrapped his fingers around Hugo's cock. "Oh!" he gasped, bucking into his hand.

Scorpius gave him a few strokes, mouth finding Hugo's jaw, and his ear, then suddenly he stopped and pulled back. "Down, get down," he said, shrugging out of his jacket. He let the jacket drop and Hugo lowered himself onto the ground, leaning back onto his elbows.

He felt a bit silly, sitting there with his cock out of his jeans, and he was sure he was going to ruin his cardigan and his jeans - which, by the way, if they rode down lower he'd be sitting on the ground on his bare arse, which wasn't exactly appealing either - but he quickly forgot about that when Scorpius yanked down the zip on his own jeans and then knelt between Hugo's legs, leaning over him.

"Just like that," he mumbled, one hand on Hugo's chest. "You're so hot, you know that?"

"It's dark. You can barely see me."

"Not the point. I know you and that's all that matters." Scorpius kissed Hugo hungrily, pushing him onto his back, and just like that, they moved together with practised ease.

Hugo shoved Scorpius' jeans down and nimbly brought their cocks together. It was hot and breathless, and something was poking into Hugo's back, but Scorpius was above him, hair bright and eyes dark and he was beautiful. He ground into Hugo and Hugo tried to keep up, Scorpius' breath hot on his throat, his fingers slick with precome, and it was... not what he thought, it was sexy, it was exciting, and he could still hear giggles somewhere in the distance, faintly, but that didn't matter.

"Oh - oh!" Scorpius bucked into Hugo's hand, frantically, and Hugo bit his lip, and then - Scorpius tensed above him and he let out a soft gasp, one Hugo was intimately familiar with.

He slid one hand through Scorpius' hair, turning his head to kiss his dazed face. Hugo was still hot and horny, desperate to get off, soon. "Mh, Score," he mumbled, stroking himself faster, using Scorpius' come to slick himself up more.

"Keep going," Scorpius whispered, body soft and warm, nibbling on Hugo's earlobe now. "Come on, you're nearly there - yes, yes, just like that -"

And Hugo came, heat rushing through his body, and only just remembering to keep quiet. He slumped, breathless, and Scorpius smiled. Hugo smiled back, slinging his arm round his neck, snuggling close. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Mh-h."

"Thought so." He breathed in Scorpius' scent. "I've got a stone or something poking me in the back, so if you're planning for us to move on soonish, it'd be great."

Scorpius chuckled and got up on one elbow. "All right." He snuck a quick kiss, then scrambled up, fishing his wand out of his pocket.

A quick cleaning spell later, the stickiness between them was gone. Scorpius helped Hugo to his feet and they fixed each other's clothing. The mud stains on their clothes - most of Hugo's back and elbows, as well as Scorpius' knees - was nothing they knew how to deal with on the spot, so they left them. Scorpius picked up his jacket and shrugged it back on.

"You know the way to the centre from here?" Hugo asked, stepping up to fix his scarf. "There."

"Yup. We're not far, actually." He gave Hugo a quick kiss, then took his hand. "This way."

They walked, all the rush having gone out of them. Scorpius led them confidently down paths and narrow ways, and every once in a while they heard laughter nearby, or a loud, indignant cry. Mostly, it was silent but for their own footsteps.

Hugo glanced at Scorpius, who was looking down a path that seemed to curve back towards their east. His hair was still ruffled, and Hugo couldn't help but smile. He squeezed his hand. "Hey," he said, softly. "I love you."

Scorpius turned back. "Love you too." Another hand squeeze. "Any reason you felt like saying it just now?"

"Not really." Hugo smiled broadly, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm just happy."

"Good. Because I'm fairly sure the centre is just round that corner there." He pulled at Hugo's hand. "Come on. Let's get the bedroom back."

"Oh yes."

"And don't think I don't know you just want it because the minibar has cookies in it."

"They're very good cookies," Hugo simply said, and then they rounded the corner and saw that everyone, absolutely _everyone_ was already there, and waiting. "...What?"

"Congratulations," Lily said, looking inordinately pleased with herself. Rose, who was standing next to her, wasn't as happy. "You two have scored the breakfast duty tomorrow. _I_ have scored the bedroom."

"How...?" Scorpius was puzzled. " _No_. No, _I_ got here first. I _warded_ this place!"

"That doesn't count! You should've stayed and defended your spot. You know. Instead of doing the hanky panky with Hugo." Lily grinned triumphantly. "The bedroom is _mine_."

Hugo squeezed Scorpius hand, knowing Lily was impossible to move once she'd got her mind set on something. Scorpius grumbled, but gave in.

"Fine. The bedroom is yours." He glared at her, but she wasn't fazed.

It was only then that Hugo paid attention to the others. Mark and Anthony were sitting on a nearby bench, Mark fussing over what looked like a split and swollen lip on Anthony. Anthony was seemingly trying to explain that he was fine, but Mark insisted on conjuring up ice for him.

Looking around, he realised that James and Heather were looking just as ruffled as he and Scorpius, and especially...glowing. That wasn't a surprise to anyone present, but Lily was holding hands with Gail, he noticed. Was tonight the big Everyone-Hooks-Up-With-Someone night? Hugo caught Al's eye, raising an eyebrow in question, but Al just shrugged. Everyone but Al, then.

"Let's head back?" Hugo suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but I've mud all the way down my back and it's cold."

"And gals," Lily sing-songed, dancing past him with Gail in tow.

*

Hugo woke slowly, half-thinking about just turning onto the other side and sleeping on, when he realised he was alone in the bed. He blinked his eyes open, looking around blearily. Scorpius was up before him, which wasn't really surprising, but Hugo wouldn't have minded if he'd still been there.

He grabbed Scorpius pillow and curled around it, but when he'd lain like that for a few minutes, he sighed and gave up. He slid out of bed and found a wife beater in his suitcase and then padded downstairs in search for his boyfriend.

Al was sleeping on the sofa, Sarah curled up with him. Huh. So maybe Al had hooked up with Sarah after all. That left only Rose unattached. Hugo tip-toed past them and went into the kitchen. He could smell coffee, which meant Scorpius was probably in there.

The coffee pot was on, and Scorpius was standing at the cooker, levitating bacon into a frying pan.

"Morning," Hugo murmured, sneaking an arm round his waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Morning, love." Scorpius turned to kiss him properly. "Slept well?"

"Mmmh. I forgot we had breakfast duties." Hugo smiled softly. "That one backfired on you, hm?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Could've been worse. Did you see Al and Sarah on the sofa?"

"Yeah. How long have they been circling each other?"

"Too long." Scorpius levitated more bacon into the pan. It was endearing. Scorpius hated touching raw meat, so if Hugo wasn't cooking, he'd do anything to circumvent getting his fingers dirty. This morning, with the cottage quiet and the autumn sun filtering in through the windows, Hugo couldn't bring himself to comment on it, but just squeezed Scorpius' waist and kissed him again.

"Do you want help?"

"If you could slice the fruit and vegetables?"

Hugo found the chopping board, and just as he was retrieving the fruit from the fridge, there was a crash from above, as if something heavy had just been kicked out of bed, and an indignant cry, followed by giggling.

_The End_


End file.
